


The thin line

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Doraemons
Genre: Conflict, Crossover, Cultural Differences, F/M, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Multi, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Vietnam has a story that made it different than most other Asian Americans. Vietnam herself despises Trump, but she has a brief knowledge that everything isn't always on, like how her people in the United States... surprisingly on the side she never thought about. The story is witnessed by mainly Poland, thanked for Hungary and Ukraine. Not always fair at all.





	The thin line

In a fairly quiet meeting, Dora-the-Kid and Dora-nikov noticed that they saw Donald Trump entering in. They were not fond of Trump much, because they hated how he portrayed himself like an arrogant, but as they were the only few people Trump did respect (quite hilarious but it was because of their vast experiences), they were asked to force Trump to behave like a man.

But they only saw how people laughing on him aftermath.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha …"

Kid spoke to Nikov: "Shame on this asshole, damn. We will talk about it after we left the building."

"(At least there is something positive for us. He didn't touch on us and we respected that, but after how he treated McCain, I felt so depressed ever since I emigrated to the United States, for a Russian.)" Nikov stated on: "(Shame.)"

When they walked out, they suddenly saw a girl standing outside. They were a bit surprised, but nothing would be too surprising if they did recognize her existence. She was …

"Huh? What are you doing, Vietnam?"

So, it was she. Just she was a bit different. Then, Kid and Nikov immediately questioned about her early exit:

"Why did you leave so fast?" Kid asked.

"I don't know, but Donald Trump is a shame." Vietnam stated: "I don't get in touch with his speech, so I left."

After speaking out to Vietnam, Nikov wondered: "(Well, this is very normal for people who don't like Trump. I don't support him, and I was glad to take distance.)"

Kid and Nikov were a bit surprised, when they saw Vietnam standing out, but a few minute later, a man walked out. He looked a bit feminine for everyone to see, but this time, Nikov realized from his voice.

"Oh, so you're here …" He said.

"WTF …" Kid smiled: "You make me laugh this time, Poland."

It was Poland. He was going out for something and he gave an explanation.

"Hungary and Ukraine asked me to seek where was Vietnam." Poland explained: "Because they told that they were surprised with Vietnam's reaction when Trump made his speech."

So Poland sought for Vietnam because of pressure from Hungary and Ukraine, who were in class. In there, Prussia was the biggest laughing man because he laughed on Trump's speech and claimed it as an idiotic speech. For Poland, it was better to find out the goal.

Vietnam did not go without a bit surprise, asked Poland: "So what are you planning to meet? I thought that you would stay."

"Ask I said, Hungary and Ukraine asked me to find you." Poland explained: "They thought that because they knew about the weird."

"The weird?" Kid asked: "What weird that Vietnam had? And how did Hungary and Ukraine know?"

Poland, this time, felt that it should be talked, because it was what he also witnessed from, spoke out:

"I heard about the story of Vietnamese being fan base of Trump in the United States."

This time, Nikov and Kid were so surprised. In spite of Trump's poor remarks, especially his racism and accusation of his abusive behaviors, Vietnamese are mostly pro-Trump?

But Vietnam didn't feel surprised. After all, this was an unlikely story to tell. She told Poland: "Since you know it, I bet this should be explained the root of this relations."

"(Even Poland is not known for being pro-Trump. Most Poles I heard did not like Trump. How on earth Vietnamese people pro-Trump?)" Nikov thought in mind: "(Judging out Israelis and Russians due to historical complex, Vietnamese are fans of Trump?)"

Outside the window, a very silent Poland stood with Vietnam, watching from the window. They tried to seek out the evidence, with Poland tried to witness the background. Overall, Hungary and Ukraine aren't aware with the fact, nor even Poland despite very large Polish diaspora.

Vietnam quietly told a dark story behind why Vietnamese are pro-Trump, and supportive of Republican Party.

"Well, because …"

* * *

#####

1975

Saigon, South Vietnam

The communist invasion was about to finish and remaining Vietnamese started to depart away. Becoming refugees made them feel a forced decision was putting on them.

Then, the U.S. Embassy in South Saigon also evacuated from there, all staffs. Whole South Vietnam was about to fall because of communist ravages. Due to Gerald Ford's withdrawal policy as most of the U.S. Senates were dominated by Democrats, many Vietnamese refugees fled from the country accused the Democrats for manipulating the situation and collaborating with communists.

After that day, all Vietnam was united, but a massive exodus began …

…

Many Vietnamese had been killed, dumped and found in starvation. They could not accept communist dictatorship and the communist failure in governing Vietnam forced Vietnamese to flee en-masse. Many of them were later settled in the United States with support from the Philippines, Thailand, Malaysia and even Japan, Taiwan and South Korea.

Vietnamese refugee tragedy, known as "boat people", had become a haunted memoir.

…

1980s

United States

Many Vietnamese accused Democratic Party for aligning with the communists and they were overwhelmingly supportive of Republican's candidate Ronald Reagan. Reagan later got elected to Presidency and decided to wage an anti-communist stance across the world. His strength and determination, as well as extremely anti-Soviet sentiment, gave many Vietnamese to back him.

His famous speech: "Tear down the wall!" had affected many Vietnamese to love him and his Republicans, and thus, Republican Party had become beacon of every Vietnamese in exile.

On that year, Afghanistan was invaded by USSR, and resistance war led by Ahmad Shah Massoud was about to victory. Many Vietnamese community, though small, gathered and cheered: "Reagan! Reagan! Reagan!" and shouting pro-Republican chants.

Finally, the Soviet Union fell, the communist's bastion collapsed, and entire of Eastern Europe was free. Unfortunately, Vietnam, China, North Korea could not escape from it; but Vietnam chose reform to escape the fate of complete communist defeat.

This means Vietnam became a communist with capitalist and market-oriented policy opening up with the world, returning back to Confucian teaching.

…

But the trait was done and it could not be changed. For now, many Vietnamese Americans supported Republicans and their voice for Republicans had become very big. Republicans had seen this fact and often used Vietnamese as representatives of Republican tolerance. Although since 2000s, a younger group of Vietnamese supported the Democrats, they were just minority.

…

But in 2010s, there had a big change, Trump's rising profile and his extreme Sinophobic sentiment, something Vietnamese Americans gathered on, became their impression. Thus, in 2016 Elections, many Vietnamese secretly voted for Trump to gather their victory, they loved him.

Vietnamese American medias mostly broadcasted pro-Trump reports. This influenced the election and outcome due to increasing Vietnamese immigration to the U.S., and had a big role on leading to Trump's victory and his influence among Asian Americans.

…

Now, with Trump's trade war against China, the only Asian community, Vietnamese Americans, remained faithful toward Trump. And this distinction alienated Vietnamese with other Asians, since …

…

* * *

#####

After the explanation, Poland was so surprised of the fact, but he was able to get the reason.

Kid and Nikov also got the fact.

"No wonder its refugee status has put Vietnamese community differed than most of its Asian brethren." Kid claimed: "I will never understand it at all."

Nikov immediately got out. Hungary and Ukraine were so surprised to see many Vietnamese Americans supporting Trump, although the way they behaved was something deep in mind that could not be explained by words. Because of this, seeing Vietnam left out stunned Hungary and Ukraine, so they asked Poland to find Vietnam.

But then, Poland soon asked: "But, why? Most results conducted that majority Asian Americans backed Democrats …"

"It is 'Asian Americans', a larger group, and majority doesn't mean Vietnamese Americans are always loyal to Democrats." Vietnam explained: "Due to historical trauma, and teaching methods of the Vietnamese abroad, they had turned more than a half of Vietnamese Americans to be pro-Trump. But it is expected, if you are asking how many Vietnamese hate China. The Vietnamese even said: ' _One nuclear bomb, one economic strike, and China will go to history._ ' That's."

Seeing this story, quick enough, Poland reminded an old story. When he was staying with Kid and Nikov, Poland, on his quite resilient moment, he spoke out.

"Same like many Polish American community." Poland stated.

"Why?" Kid asked: "What are these reasons?"

"During 1980s, many Poles found Reagan's strong mouthpiece was the might of people against Soviet imperialism. The Poles are very devout people, extremely Catholics and they hated the communists to deep." Poland explained: "The Poles have maintained a famous quote, ' _One atomic bomb, and we will again return to Lwów_ ', to explain their extreme hatred against Soviet Union. After USSR fell and Poland freed from communism, many Poles love the Republicans, but due to freedom of speech returned to Poland, people are free to have their unique decision. Had Poland still under the Reds, many Poles would love to see sanctions on Russia today and express their hatred against Russians."

"It is quite similar in some aspects." Kid expressed: "I used to study Russian language, but I knew the past like, so I tried to reject USSR as much as possible. I did work with Polish Army in the Iraq War, though. And my current buddy standing with me is from Russia."

Kid was quite fun while Nikov didn't consider it a surprise. It was expected to occur. And they thought little on it.

"Great. So, Vietnamese support for Trump is like how Polish support for Reagan?"

"Likely." Poland stated: "But I am not sure if this is a good move. Trump is not Reagan, he is not as smart as Reagan, and look on how everyone laughed on him, I feel like he is an insult for us."

"I would be supporting for no one unless there is a serious obstacle, but the Vietnamese American community are placing a gamble by their pledge to Trump." Kid stated: "But even I would state, not all Vietnamese are supporters of Trump."

"Yes." Poland smiled: "But it is unclear."

"Let's not play the gamble." Kid spoke: "I don't want to get stuck with these shits."

Kid understood it was abnormal, and anti-Chinese sentiment among Vietnamese are high, and because Trump was instigating a trade war on China, they started to like him. It would be nothing too surprise, history had proven.

But placing a gamble with Trump was not expected to do …

…

…

Immediately, Hungary and Ukraine walked out. Two girls saw Vietnam was standing and talking with Kid, Nikov and Poland. They asked:

"What's wrong, Vietnam?"

"Hungary, Ukraine … it is … nothing much, at all." Vietnam expressed: "I will go outside."

"Yay!" Ukraine and Hungary smiled too. The girls enjoyed to have some happiness, but for Poland, he would be annoyed with …

Kid and Nikov, they soon looked behalf, and they quietly agreed: "I thought little about it. But it could have been done another while."

After that, Poland, Kid and Nikov understood another thing they saw from your life, nothing was always fruitful. For sure, Kid extremely disliked the behaviors of Israel, since Israel had vehemently criticized anyone who speak against Trump, showing how much differences between people.

Trump was an enemy of many, but he was a friend of some people. For instance, Israel, for sure, perhaps, is the most courage among because he spoke against any kind of bad thing about Trump, but his action received glares from many people which later Estonia and China spoke a lot of bad thing behind Israel.

Russia didn't care, but he liked it. France was so disappointed with Trump.

The trio understood this.

Poland realized, there was always different selfish interests for others, but it could be explained carefully. Trump was an evil man for most, but for Israelis, and perhaps, Vietnamese, he was a saint coming in the messianic verse.

No idea.

And Kid, with Nikov, just settled down, after it.

They left away, with a brief understanding from these unknown stories.


End file.
